Los Clones Amorosos
by leslietendo
Summary: Happosai trama algo contra Ranma, ¿Sera para bien o para mal? Soy nueva espero les guste :) COMPLETO
1. El Inicio de todo

Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Los Clones Amorosos

Los Tendo y los Saotome habian decidido ir a un campamento a entrenar, claro a excepción de Kasunmi y Nabiki, era como un entrenamiento de artes marciales, pero a Akane solo la llevaban para que cocinara, había mejorado mucho los últimos meses en la cocina, se encontraban practicando en el bosque, Akane hacía una sopa que parecía...comestible. Ranma y Genma se encontraban practicando algunas katas, mientras Soun iba por leña para la noche, Happosai , tramando algo seguramente.

Ranma- ¡Ja! Oye viejo, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Genma- Hijo, no subestimes a tu querido padre, yo no te he cri...

Akane- ¡Ranma, Tío! Vengan a comer!- mientras sonreía amablemente.

Ranma y Genma fueron y se sentaron alrededor de Akane, Soun ya llegaba con la leña.

Ranma- Akane, ¿Es comestible esa sopa?- decía mientras miraba el tazón que Akane le sirvió con cierto asco.

Akane- ¡Claro BAKA! ¿Que no sabes que ya cocino mejor que antes?- decía mientras mostraba una sonisa arrogante.

Ranma- Si tu lo dices...- con cierto tono de sarcasmo-

Genma y Soun ya estaban comiendose la sopa, ya ni les importaba si lo habia preparado Akane, estaban muriendo de hambre.

Genma-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta el maestro Happosai?-decia mientras se atragantaba con la sopa-

Soun- No lo sé Saotome-kun, dijo que resolvería unos asuntos importantes.

Ranma- Seguramente ese viejo lividinoso fue a robar ropa intíma al pueblo que esta cercano- mientras devoraba la sopa que no sabía tan mal-.

Todos habían acabado de comer, Soun y Genma decidieron a darse ir a un baño al río que se encontraban a lado del campamento, Ranma y Akane decidieron irse a dormir en el bosque ya que se les olvido la tienda de dormir.

Ranma-Buenas noches Akane- decia mientras acomodaba su bolsa de dormir-.

Akane- Buenas noches Ranma, no intentes hacer nada pervertido, Baka- mientras ella ya estaba adentro de su bolsa de dormir-.

Ranma-¡Ni quien quiera hacer algo pervertido contigo marimacho!- mientras se envolvia enojado en su bolsa de dormir-

Akane-¡Cállate!-saco su mazo de su bolsa de dormir y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-.

Ranma estaba noqueado, Akane decidió olvidarlo y quedo profundamente dormida.

Happosai se encontraba en medio del bosque corriendo y saltando por los arboles.

Happosai- Hahaha! ese tonto de Ranma alfin aprenderá a respetar a su maestro. Llegó al campamento encontrandose a Ranma y a Akane profundamente dormidos, bueno Ranma noqueado.

Continuará..

Espero les haya gustado.. soy nueva en esto de me ocurrió hacer esta historia y dije ¿Por que no? Asi que aqui me tienen jajaj.


	2. ¿Ranma y Akane se duplicaron?

Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Incienso de Clonación

Happosai miraba a Ranma, con una sonrisa maniática que asustaría a hasta el mismo demonio, estaba furioso con Ranma por lo que le pasó la semana pasada...

-FLASHABACK-

Happosai- ¡Ohhh! Dulces y bellas prendas que ahora forman parte de mi colección.-decía mientras acariciaba un sostén contra su mejilla-¡Ahora a plancharte pequeña!.

Ranma llegó y rompió la pared, estaba peleando con Genma-panda por un trozo de pescado.

Ranma- ¡Tu viejo maldito! Dame mi pescado, ¡es mío!

Genma-panda- _Sacó un cartel- _Aprende a Compartir con tu padre-

Ranma enojado rompió el sostén que le arrebató a Happosai y lo hizo pedazos.

Happosai- ¡PAGARÁS RANMA, POR HACERLE ESTO A MI PRECIOSA!

-FIN DEL FLASHABACK-

Happosai- Ya verás Ranma- decia mientras sacaba un sobre y lo ponía en un tazón, lo puso hervir en fuego y se emepzó a hacer humo-

Akane estaba bajo de su bolsa de dormir, ni se movía tenía la cabeza metida en su bolsa ni se veía.

Happosai sacó un abanico y una cubeta de agua detrás de su espalda, la cubeta, se la lanzó a Ranma, quién dormía como una tabla, empezó a agitar el abanico contra el pequeño tazón del cual desprendía un humo color violeta que olía a jazmínes.

Happosai- Si Ranma inhala este incienso, la linda pelirroja se clonará y la obligare a que modele ropa intíma para mi-decía en un susurro, pues no quería despertar a Ranma, se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba sacando la cabeza de su bolsa, aún dormida, el humo fue inhalado también por Akane.

Happosai- Mejor dos que uno jiji, hasta mañana mis bellezas.-se fue saltando por los árboles.

El sol amaneció brillante, el cuál también molestó a cierta pelirroja y a la chica de ojos castaños, abrieron los ojos pesadamente, Ranma despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho, miró hacia abajo y notó que era mujer, Akane solo lo vio con cara de desconcierto.

Ranma-chica-¡Que me pasó!¿¡Por qué soy chica!? Ayer me dormí como chico..creo..- empezando a dudar-.

Akane- Tranquilo Ranma ahora traigo agua caliente.- decía mientras se paraba con flojera a enceder fuego y con una tetera de agua.

Ranma-chica- Gracias Akane- sorprendido por la amabilidad de la chica-.

Llegaban Soun y Genma saltando con ¿Ranma y Akane?

Genma- ¡OOHH! Tendo-kun alfin logramos que estos se enamorarán y decidieran casarse!.

Soun- Si Saotome-kun alfin las escuelas se unirán!

Ranma-clon-¡Ohh! Akane te amo, te amo y no me cansare de decirtelo jamás!

Akane-clon-¡Ranma ya me quiero casar contigo!-mientras se sonrojaba por lo que dijo el oji-azul.

Ranma ahora convertido en hombre por el agua que Akane le dió miraba confuso la escena al igual que Akane, pero también estaban sonrojados al verse de esa manera, pero más confusos por saber que rayos pasaba, porque se podían ver a si mismos?

Continuara...


	3. Los Clones Perfectos

Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

¿El Incienso de la clonación?

Y allí estaban, brincando y cantando hacia Ranma y Akane, Soun y Genma se quedaron sorprendidos y se desmayaron, por otra parte, Happosai ya sabia que era lo que pasaba, vió que Ranma y Akane se quedaron en una especie de shock al verse a ellos mismos, asi que decidio lanzarles una cubeta de agua a los señores, que se desmayaron, a Ranma y Akane también les lanzó una cubeta de agua, Ranma ni se molestó, solo se le quedaba viendo a su clon, Happosai decidió explicarles todo, mientras fumaba su pipa.

Happosai- Bueno, les explica..

Ranma-clon-TE AMO AKANE! CÁSATE CONMIGO!-interrumpió el oji-azul al anciano mientras miraba con ojos de amor a "Akane".

Akane-clon- Ohh..me sonrojo, amor-

Akane-¿Q-que-e ra-a-yos? ¡Que rayos estoy diciendo!-decía confusa y molesta por lo que veía.

Ranma-¡Cállate! ¡Yo le diré que yo la a...-noto la mirada de todos sobre el, asi que decidió callarse después de poner atención a las palabras que pensaba decir.

Soun-¿Qué cómo es, cómo es que..?-mientras tartamudeaba y veia a los 2 pares-.

Genma- Sacó un cartel-_ ¿?-_

Happosai- Bueno, yo les explicaré, anoche mientras Ranma y Akane dormian, les hice que inhalarán un incienso, que hace que se dupliquen, y bueno queria que la linda pelirroja modelara unas prendas para mí, al parecer también tiene la maldición, es un perfecto clon de los verdaderos..-

Ranma y Akane- ¿¡PORQUE SE COMPORTAN ASÍ!?

Happosai- Porque son fieles a sus pensamientos- decía mientras fumaba su pipa-.

Ranma- Ese clon no se parece a mí, como yo me podría enamorar de una marimacho como ella-mientras apuntaba a Akane-.

Akane- Ni yo con un idiota como este...fenómeno-.

Ranma-clon- Ranma, amigo, admitelo, te gusta Akane, yo se todo sobre tí.

Akane-clon- Si tu también Akane, admite que te gusta Ranma.

Akane-Yo..este..no me gusta Ranma..maestro Happosai, ¿hay alguna manera de invertir el hechizo?-nerviosa por la situación-.

Happosai- Si dura una semana, asi que no se preocupen, que tal si nos vamos a casa, este bosque ya me aburrió, extraño a mis preciosas que las deje-mientras soltaba un llanto que salia como cascada de sus ojos.

Soun- A que mal Saotome-kun, yo pensaba que ya lo habiamos logrado, que uniriamos las escuelas..-decia triste-.

Genma- Si Tendo-kun, pero si el maestro Happosai dice que son fieles a sus pensamientos, eso significa..-mientras veia con una mirada picara a Ranma y Akane y los apuntaba con su dedo indice acusadoramente-.

Ranma y Akane- ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, empacaron todo rapidamente y se fueron corriendo camino a casa con los clones agarrados de las manos-.

Genma- Los jovénes de ahora, Tendo-kun, bueno ya vamónos a casa, muero de hambre-.

Soun- Si ya no soporto comer la comida de Akane, que bueno no cocina tan mal, pero extraño la comida de Kasumi.

Happosai- ¡Allá voy mis preciosas!- corría a toda velocidad para llegar al Dojo Tendo-.

Continuará...

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias: maxhika y Wolfing23 por sus reviews, y espero ideas para seguir con la historia, que también tengo algunas ya, gracias por leerlo.


	4. Vaya Confusión

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Gran Confusión

Ranma y los demás habian llegado a casa, vieron a Kasumi y Nabiki en la sala comiendo, estas voltearon para darles la bienvenida y vieron 2 pares iguales, Ranma, Ranma-clon, Akane y Akane-clon se vieron entre sí asi que decidieron explicarles el porque eran 4, se sorprendieron mucho pero al saber de que el hechizo era del maestro Happosai, dejaron escapar un largo suspiro.

Nabiki- Asi que el Maestro, fue el culpable de todo esto (_Creo que me divertiré con esto de los clones)._

Kasumi- Ohh, mi Dios! Pobre de ustedes- Ranma y Akane solo movieron su cabeza de arriba a abajo- Pobres clones van a desaparecer en una semana..-Ranma y Akane se cayeron estilo anime al pensar que sentian lástima por ellos- Bueno prepararé la cena- dijo la mayor de los Tendo.

Ranma- Bueno, creo que iré a tomar un baño- dicho esto se fue corriendo al baño-.

Akane- ¡Dejáme agua caliente, Ranma!¡Me voy a bañar despúes de ti!

Akane-clon y Ranma-clon, en ese momento no habían oido nada, porque venian corriendo por culpa de Ranma y Akane, estaban sedientos asi que fueron por agua.

Akane-clon- Voy a tomar un baño, cariño- mirando con ojos de amor a Ranma-clon-

Ranma-clon- Si amor, yo ire a cambiarme-.

En el baño de los Tendo estaba Ranma tomando un baño caliente, estaba tan preocupado pensando en que ese clon talvez si era cómo el, pero no se veía asi mismo haciendo esos gestos con Akane, excepto en un futuro muy, pero muy lejano.

Ranma- ¿Que haré?, ¿que tal si ese clon hace que me descubran, no me veria como un gran tonto, que ha...re..- Fue sorprendido por una jovencita de cabellos azules que venia solo en una toalla, asi es era Akane-clon.

Akane-clon- Oh Ranma, amor, no sabia que estabas aquí, pensé que ibas a ir a tu cuarto para cambiarte.-dijo la joven de ojos castaños pensando que ese chico era Ranma-clon-.

Ranma- ¿A-a-ka-ne?- el ojigris estaba más rojo que su camisa que usa siempre- ¿Eres tu-u-u?

Akane-clon- Querido, estas bi..oh-oh- callo en que no era Ranma-clon si no el real-¡PERDONAME!-Y se fue corriendo de el baño-.

Ranma-...-No pensaba en nada, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver-.

Akane estaba en la cocina sola viendo una pelicula de comedia, no se percataba que alguien se le quedaba viendo todo ese tiempo.

Akane- ¡jajajaj!, ¡que gracioso!.-

Ranma-clon- Hola Akane!-

Akane- ¡Ahh! Me asustaste tonto-.

Ranma-clon- Perdón -dijo con ojos de perrito, al ver que la chica se tranquilizo dijo- Oye Akane, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?-.

Akane- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? chico asintió levemente, pues, la chica pensaba que era Ranma, en ese momento ni se puso a pensar si seria el clon o no, solo se dejo llevar por la emoción-. ¡Claro!, es decir, etto.. si tu quieres-.

Ranma-clon-Claro que quiero, Akane-. El chico pensó que era su Akane, ni siquiera pensó tampoco si era la Akane real, al igual que Akane, se dejó llevar por la emoción.-Bueno,¡hasta mañana en la tarde! con una bella sonrisa y se fue a arriba-.

La chica embobada lo siguió con la mirada, el verdadero Ranma entró y miró a Akane y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Akane- ¡Oh! Ranma, pense que te habias ido, ¡hasta mañana en la tarde!.- Se fue dando saltitos y tarareando una canción hacia su cuarto.-

Ranma- ¿que rayos fue eso?, ¿mañana en la tarde que?.- No le tomó importancia y se fue a tomar té.

Continuará...

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz ver que la gente lo lea :), Wolfing23 tome tu idea en cuenta, solo que habrá una cita de Ranma-clon y la Akane real, ¿se pondrán celosos los otros 2? jajaj, gracias a todos ^^ hasta el próximo capitulo! por cierto, perdón por la ortografía, no tengo muy buena otrografía jaja espero tampoco se confundan con lo de Ranma-clon y Akane-clon y los normales cuando los escribo, porque a mi si jaja :) bueno ahora sii byee! Graciass :)


	5. La Cita

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Era el gran día, ella se estaba arreglando mas linda que nunca, estaba como loca buscando en su closet, no encontraba nada que le pareciera lindo, aunque claro todo le quedaba bien , hasta que vio algo que le pareció perfecto.

Akane- Si esta es la mejor elección.-Se veía muy linda, llevaba un vestido blanco con un moño celeste rodeando su cintura y unos zapatos bajos blancos (como el del video de "Love Panic, pero sin el sombrero).

Bajo por las escaleras y lo vió a el, tan guapo como siempre, el usaba una camisa blanca, con pantalones color azul marino y unas muñequeras doradas (tambien como el del video de "Love Panic").

Ranma-clon- Que hermosa te ves, Akane.-Ante este comentario la chica se sonrojo-.

Akane- Gracias, etto..tu..tu también te ves muy bien chico también se sonrojo-.

Ranma-clon- Emm..¿nos vamos?

Akane- Sí- dio una de las sonrisas que derretían al muchacho-.

Ranma se estaba despertando, eran las 5 de la tarde y apenas se estaba despertando, bajó y vio que solo había una Akane, el resto de la familia habia ido al cine.

Ranma- Buenos días, Marimacho-. Dijo mientras mordía su pescado-.

Akane-clon- ¿Por que me dices así, Ranma?-. Sus ojos se empezaron a tonrar cristalinos (_Como son sus verdaderos sentimientos, todo el mundo sabe que a Akane le hieren los comentarios de Ranma, este no será la excepción)._

Ranma- ¿Qué te pasa, por que lloras?- Se estaba preocupando, nunca la habia visto que llorará solo por una cosa que le decía-.

Akane-clon-¿Eres el verdadero Ranma?- Se percató que habia dos como su amado, el solo asintió levemente- ¡¿Donde está mi Ranma?!, seguro se fue con esa Shampoo!- los celos empezaron a surgir-.

Ranma- ¿Y la verdadera Akane?- ¡¿Donde estará?!, seguro que con Ryoga o su amado Kuno!-al igual que Akane-clon sus celos empezaron a salir-.

Akane-clon- Creí que había ido a una cita contigo..-Abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Esa Akane! ¡Seguro se fue con mi Ranma!-dijo golpeando con los puños la mesa-.

Ranma- ¡Ese bastardo!-. Estaba furioso-. ¿Quien se cree el ya tiene la suy..-Vió que Akane lo miraba con una cara de enojada- Es decir, el ya tiene una Akane, para que quiere a la otra marimacho-Recibió un golpe con un mazo-. ¿Que te pasa, por que me pegas?- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-.

Akane-clon- ¡No me digas marimacho, idiota!-

Ranma- ¡No te dije a ti! Le dije a la otra marim... tu me entiendes! son 2!- dijo confuso con lo que estaba diciendo-.

Akane-clon- ¡Ushh! Da igual hay que ir para terminar con esa cita!-miraba furiosa al muchacho de la trenza-.

Ranma- ¿Estas celosa?- mientras giraba su dedo indice contra la cara de Akane-clon-

Akane-clon- ¡Obio! Es mi Ranma!-el chico la miraba sorpendido-¿Que esperas? ¡Vamos!-

Ranma- Eh? Ahh digo si!- (_Osea que si se pone celosa, jejejeje)_- pensó mientras su ego subía hasta el cielo-.

Mientras Tanto en la cita de Ranma-clon y Akane, estaban disfrutando un helado en el parque, se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Akane-Ranma, porque me invitaste a una cita?, no me molesta pero emm..-bajó la cabeza apenada- Me sorprende de ti-.

Ranma-clon- Pues, porque te amo, Akane..-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla hacia el-Yo te quiero mucho- se empezó a acercar para besarla-.

Akane- Ranma..-dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando recibir el beso- Yo también te a..-

Ranma y Akane-clon- ¡OIGAN, QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO!-llegaron, Ranma-clon y Akane se separaron bruscamente.-

Akane-clon- ¡Querido, ASI QUE AQUI ESTABAS CON ELLA VERDAD!- Mientras lo miraba con una aura roja rodeandola-.

Ranma-clon- ¿Oye, que te pasa?, ¡Allá esta tu Ran..-Se dió cuenta del error más grande que ha .. amor, lo siento, creo que fue una pequeña equivocación-.

Akane-clon- ¡¿Pequeña?!, me confundiste con otra que no soy yo!- mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa-. Vas a ver Ranma Saotome, te haré pagar.- Se lo llevaba al Dojo Tendo.-

Ranma- ¡Y TU QUE TE CREES QUE HACIAS CON ESE!-. Miraba furioso a Akane, mientras pegaba su nariz con la de Akane-.

Akane-¡TU NO ME DICES CON QUIEN SALIR Y MUCHO MENOS SI ES CONTIGO! dió cuenta que estaba muy cerca y se alejó de inmediato con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

Ranma- Por cierto, interrumpí algo, estaban demasiado CERCA!-.

Akane- Emm... no, nada, etto..., tenia una pestaña en mi mejilla y me la quitó-.

Ranma- ¿CON LA BOCA?!-. Estaba muy enojado-.

Akane- ¡YA deja de darme sermones!, ¡Me voy a casa!-se volteó para irse, pero notó que Ranma estaba triste, asi que regresó-Bueno.. estabamos a punto de ... de..tu sabes...besar...nos-miro con la cabeza agachada-.

Ranma- ¡POR QUE NO ME LO PIDES AMI! (_Diablos, diablos, diablos que acabo de decir)-se _fue corriendo al Dojo Tendo-.

Akane- Ranma...-sorprendida por la confesión del ún día de estos lo haré.-

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, perdón si los hago muy cortitos xD esque pues nose... jaja pero para el siguiente capitulo algo se me ocurrió va a ser como otra obra de Romeo y julieta pero los Clones van a ir a la escuela también asi que ellos participan e imaginense el resto jaja, bueno hasta la próxima ^^!


	6. Una obra y un par de besos

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Romeo & Julieta

Iban los 4 a la escuela, los clones y los reales, tuvieron que ir a la escuela por culpa de Nabiki porque creyó que sería "divertido" que fueran los 4, así que forzó a sus papás a que los obligarán a ir, bueno,llegando a la escuela, Ranma y Akane decidieron no explicarle a nadie sobre los clones (_por casualidades de la vida)_.Los clones iban paseandose por la escuela, no pensaban ir a clases, y se encontraron con un cartel que decía "_Romeo & Julieta, Audiciones abiertas a las 3pm hoy en el Gimnasio, la obra se realizará a las 6pm "_...

Akane-clon- Mira amor, deberiamos ir a hacer las audiciones-decía mirando emocionada al chico de la trenza.-

Ranma-clon- Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, amor.- Akane-clon le dió un beso en la mejilla.-

Akane-clon- ¡Si!¡Vamos!-dijo llevandose a Ranma-clon de la mano.-

En la audición nadie se presentó, solo Ranma-clon y Akane-clon, asi que obtuvieron el papel , o almenos creían que no había nadie.

Akane-clon- ¡Yeii! lo logramos amor, ¡Hay que ir a ensayar!-decía llevandose a Ranma-clon al camerino.-

Ranma-clon- Jejeje, si amor- decía con una gotita estilo anime.-

Alguien los observaba de lejos en la puerta del gimnasio, era Ukyo.

Ukyo-¿Por que quieren participar ellos 2, juntos?, ¡No lo permitiré!- decía mientras iba al Cáfe del gato.-

En el Cáfe del Gato...

Shampoo-¡QUE! Mi Airen no poder hacer eso a Shampoo.- decía golpeando a la mesa con los puños tirando todos los platos de tallarines.-

Ukyo- ¡Pues como te lo dije, Shampoo!¡Hay que idear un plan para detenerlos!.-

Shampoo- Si yo tener un plan.-decía acercandóse a Ukyo haciendo una bolita para decirle su plan.-

En el Gimnasio del Instituto Furinkan...

Akane-clon- ¡lo logramos nos aprendimos el guión!, ahora solo falta ponernos el vestuario falta como 20 minutos para que empieze la obra.-decía entrelazando las manos con las de Ranma-clon.

Ranma-clon- Si cariño te deseo suer...-No dijo nada porque un costal de papas los atrapó y se los llevó.-

En el Patio del Instituto Furinkan...

Ranma- ¿Donde se pudieron haber metido esos 2?.- decía enojado, pues los 4 habían quedado de encontrarse en el centro del patio, pero estos 2 ni sabían que los clones iban a participar en una obra.

Akane- Nose, debemos ir a buscarlos otra vez.-

Ranma- Okey, pero solo nos falta el gimna..-fue interrumpido por un estudiante del instituto.-

Estudiante- ¡Ustedes 2! ¡Faltan 5 minutos para la obra!-. Decia mientras los arrastraba de la mano.-

Ramna y Akane- ¿Eh?.- dijeron confundidos.-

El estudiante los dejó allí dentro del camerino y los demás estudiantes que los esperaban adentro se fueron sobre ellos y los empezaron a cambiar a la fuerza.

Ranma- ¡Oigan no me toquen!, ¡¿Akane, de que obra hablan?!.-decía mientras le quitaban la camisa.-

Akane-¡No tengo ni idea! ¿¡Porque me ponen este vestido!?- decia mientras se cubría con sus manos.-

Una vez que terminaron, los lanzaron hacia el escenario, ellos empezaron a gritar, y pararon hasta que vieron todo un público que se les quedaban viendo..

Ranma- Akane, que obra es?.-decia susurrando para que nadamas fuera oido por Akane.-

Akane- No lo sé.- hasta que volteó para arriba y vió un cartel gigante que decía "ROMEO & JULIETA".- Mira hacia arriba, Ranma, es Romeo y Julieta.-

Ranma- Que suerte que ya nos sabemos el guión por lo de la vez pasada..o no?.- decia recordando que nadamas los estaban forzando a que se besaran.- Olvidalo, no quiero participar.- decia mientras se iba caminando hasta que fue detenido por una mano.-¿Akane? T-tu..tu quieres participar con-mi-migo?.-ella asintió con la cabeza.- Emm.. bueno pero..pero..- Akane le puso su dedo indice en los labios de Ranma.-

Akane. Shhh...qu-e-e tal si...esta vez lo...sin..ya sabes, sin la cin-t-ta...-se sonrojó y casi salia humo de las orejas.-

Ranma-Emm.. bu-bueno si eso es lo qu-u-e quie-re-res.-decia mientras volteaba su cabeza a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.-

Akane- Emm...si.-mientras tambien miraba hacia otro lado.-

Público-AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡Beso!,¡Beso!,¡Beso!.- Fueron interrumpidos por 2 jóvenes que estaban todos desarreglados y despeinados.-

Akane-clon y Ranma-clon- ¡Oigan! Se robaron nuestros papeles!.-el público los miraban confundidos.-

Ranma-clon y Akane-clon fueron corriendo hacia el escenario y se pusieron a lado de Ranma y Akane.

Público- ¿PORQUE SON 4?...¡BESO!, ¡BESO!, ¡BESO!.-

Ranma-clon y Akane-clon solo se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso fugaz, Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron y se miraron a los ojos, fueron juntando sus rostros hasta que juntaron sus labios en un dulce roce, y luego los presionaron, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, esos labios se amoldaban perfectamente.

Ranma-clon- ¡Eso amigo!¡hasta que lo haces!.-decia aplaudiendo.-

Akane-clon- ¡Bien!.-también aplaudiendo.-

Ranma y Akane abrieron los ojos, aún besandose, y se separaron bruscamente.-

Kuno- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!¿Cómo se atreven ustedes 2 Saotomes?!.-decia mientras iba corriendo hacia ellos con su espada de madera.-

Ryoga- Akane, ya lleg...¡Ahhh! ¡Son 4!.-decia mientras se desmayaba.-

Shampoo- Diablos, Airen y Chica Violenta escapar, ehh? Son 4?.- mientras también se desmayaba.-

Ukyo- Yo no sabía que eran ¿4?.- También se desmayó.-

El muy idiota de Kuno ni se dió cuenta que eran 4.

Kuno- Son 4!- y se desmayó también-

Ranma-clon y Ranma se llevaron a Akane-clon y Akane en sus brazos hasta llegar al Dojo Tendo.

Ranma-clon- ¿Estas bien, cariño?.- decia mientras la dejaba en el suelo suavemente.-

Akane-clon- Si amor, vamos adentro, muero de frío.- Ranma-clon la abrazó y se fueron adentro.-

Ranma y Akane se quedaron viendo a los ojos mientras Ranma aún la cargaba en sus brazos.-

Ranma- Akane...- dijo mientras se acercaba al sonrojado rostro de Akane.-

Akane- Ranma...- mientras lo veía a los ojos.-

Se iban acercando, hasta que juntaron sus labios en un beso mas profundo que el anterior, se separaron.

Ranma- Akane, yo te...-

Soun y Genma- ¡A cenar! Llegaron muy tard...-se pararon en seco al ver la situación.-

Genma- Tendo-kun, creó que interrumpimos algo importante.-decia mientras sacaba una cámara de quien sabe donde.-

Soun- Asi es, Saotme-kun.- mientras sacaba una camara de video.-

Ranma y Akane- ¡LARGO!.- mientras los mataban con la mirada.-

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado jejej y muchas gracias maxhika por tus comentarios que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo :), creo que esta vez lo hice mas largo que los demás ¡Yeiii! :D XD bueno bye, hasta el próximo capitulo, y tenga inspiración jajaj.


	7. 临时的爱(Amor Temporal)

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

"Amor Temporal"

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la Ciudad de Nerima, los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y el cielo azul con las nubes esponjosas como algodón , en una de las habitaciones del Dojo Tendo, hay una jovencita de cabellos azulados despertandose...

Akane- No fue un sueño, déspues de todo..-decía mientras se tallaba los ojos y enseguida se tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos los labios-.

La joven se dio una ducha rápida, despues de cambiarse, bajó a desayunar. Toda la familia ya estaba abajo.

Akane- ¡Buenos dias!- decia mientras sonreía, dejando tonto a cierto chico-

Todos- ¡Buenos dias, Akane!- diciendo esto, se sentó a un lado de Ranma.

Todos acabando de desayunar se fueron a sus respectivas actividades cotidianas, Nabiki se fue a su cuarto, Soun y Genma, Kasumi fue a hacer la cena para la familia, quedando 4 personas en el comedor.

Ranma- Emm.. bueno creo que iré a entrenar- decía parandose-

Ranma-clon- Yo iré contigo-decía parandose también-

Ranma- Genial, podré entrenar contra mi mismo sin necesidad de usar hechizos de sombras y esa porquería..-

Akane-clon- ¡Yo iré a donde vayas tu amor!- decia mientras se abrazaba de Ranma-clon.

Akane- Yo iré a entrenar con ustedes-

Ranma- Bi-bien..-mientras se sonrojaba pensando en lo de ayer.-

Todos se dirigieron al Dojo, estaban entrenando cuando derrepente una gran explosión ocurrió en el lugar...

Shampoo- ¡Airen, explicar a Shampoo porque ser 2 Ranma!.-

Ukyo- Ran-chan, explicame esto-

Shampoo- ¡Airen!- decia restrengadosé contra el cuerpo de Ranma-clon.

Akane-clon- ¡Oye tú! ¡Que te crees que estas haciendo!-

Ukyo- ¡Bruja alejate de el!-

Ranma-clon se separó bruscamente de Shampoo y se fue con Akane-clon pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de ella.

Shampoo- Shampoo estar confundida- decia mientras miraba a Ranma y Ranma-clon.-

Ranma decidió explicarles el porque eran 4.

Shampoo- ¡Oh pobre Airen! Shampoo cuidar de ti.-

Ukyo- ¡No yo cuidare de el!.- Shampoo y Ukyo empezaron a pelear por Ranma.

Los 2 pares se fueron aburridos hacia adentro de la casa.

Shampoo- Ukyo, tengo una idea.-dijo agitada por la pelea.-

Ukyo- ¿Cual?- dijo agitada con curiosidad.-

Shampoo- Shampoo usar hechizo en Airens, un airen para ti y un airen para Shampoo-

Ukyo- Te escucho- mientras se hacian bolita.-

En el Cáfe del Gato..

Cologne- Shampoo, este hechizo es temporal, sólo dura un día.-

Shampoo- Si. Shampoo ya saber eso, solo querer poner celosas a Chicas Violentas para que estas se enojen y dejar a Airens.-

Cologne- Muy bien Shampoo, pero ten cuidado..-dijo dandole el sobre que decía en chino "临时的爱"(Amor Temporal) .-

Shampoo- Si abuela, cocinera, vamos al Dojo Tendo.-

Ukyo- ¿Eh? Ah.. emm..sí claro...¿¡OYE A QUIEN LLAMAS COCINERA!? Si te lo recuerdo tu también eres una!.-

Shampoo- Si pero Shampoo hacer comida fina.-

Ukyo- ¿Comida fina? ¡Son solo malditos tallarines!.-decía mientra se iban caminando.-

Shampoo- Dejar esto para después cocinera, ahora solo hay que hacer comer a Airens estas pastillas en forma de corazón.-

Ukyo- Bien, pero no creas que te haz librado..cocinera..jejej-

Shampoo- ¿QUE SER LO QUE DECIR?.-

Y asi se fueron hacia el Dojo Tendo peleando por llamarse cocinera mutuamente...

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado n_n esque la verdad no tenia nada de inspiración pero les prometo que se pondrán muy celosas las "Chicas Violentas" jaja y la manera de revertir el hechizo para que no esten un dia viendo a los "Airens" siendo cariñosos con las "cocineras" ajaj y gracias por los reviews que pocos me dejan :) me encantan que me dejen reviews deecho me da animos para continuar, porfavor dejen uno, claro si quieren ^^ , los hago demasiado cortitos u.u pero esque en el documento se ven enormes jaj... bueno xD bye gracias por leerlo.


	8. Wo ai ni

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Wo ai ni

Iban hacia el Dojo Tendo para darles las pastillas..

Shampoo- Listo, ya llegamos ahora poder dar las pastillas a Airens, hay que forzar a tomar las pastillas.-

Ukyo- Pero..¿cómo sirve? ¿solo se las damos y se enamoran de nosotras?.-

Shampoo- Si nos tienen que ver a los ojos .-

Ukyo- Pero y si ven a Akane?.-

Shampoo- Hay que esperar a que estar solos.-

Ukyo- Bien..

En el Dojo...

Akane- ¡Uff! Entrenamos mucho, creo que me tomare una ducha...-

Akane-clon- Yo te acompaño, adios Ranma!.-

Ranma-clon- Adios amor!.- Akane-clon y Akane ya se habian ido.

Ranma- Te agradecería que dejarás de llamarla así, me pone incómodo...-decia nervioso.

Ranma-clon- Yo te agradecería que le dijeras a Akane que la amas.-decia con una sonrisa picara.- Tal vez así podrias estar como nosotros.-

Ranma- A mi no me gusta esa marimacho!.-

Y la pared recien construida explotó de nuevo...

Shampoo- ¡Airen!.- decía mientras lo abrazaba y le intentaba dar la pastilla.

Ukyo- Ran-chan, podrías comer esta pastilla, es un dulce.- mientras se dirigia a Ranma-clon.-

Ranma-clon- Claro, U-chan, muero de hambre, aunque no creo que un dulce me quite el hambre..-dijo mientras se metía la pastilla a la boca.-

Shampoo- Ahora tu Airen, tomar pastilla.-

Ranma- Eh?..creo que estará bien..aunq..-la pastilla ya se la habia tragado "accidentalmente" porque Shampoo hizo que se la tomará a la fuerza.-

Estaba comenzando a hacer efecto..

Ranma-clon- Nunca habia notado la belleza que eras U-chan.-mientras le tomaba las manos.-

Ukyo- ¡Oh Ranma!.-mientras se sonrojaba.- ¡Que vergüenza!.-decia mientras lo golpeaba con su espatula.-

Ranma-clon- Jejej..-

También..

Ranma- Shampoo, que linda eres.-

Shampoo- Airen amar a Shampoo?.-decia mientras se acercaba.-

Ranma- Si..-

Shampoo- Wo ai ni..-se estaban acercando casi rozando sus labios.-

Airen no amar a Chica Violenta?.-

Ranma- Claro que no, sólo tengo ojos para ti..-casi se besaban.-

Pero no notaron que ciertas personas los miraban perplejas desde la puerta del Dojo...

Akane-clon- Ranma..¿cómo pudiste?.-decia mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.-

Akane- Esta bien, si no me amas, podemos romper el compromiso..-decía mientras se iban corriendo.-

Ranma y Ranma-clon sentían un sentimiento de culpa, pero no sabían porque si ellos "amaban" a Shampoo y a Ukyo

Ranma-clon Y Ranma- Akane..-dijeron al unísono.-

Shampoo- Ahora Ranma, tener a Shampoo y casarse y ser felices por siempre.-

Ukyo- Ranma..-sentía culpa ella quería enamorar a Ranma por ser quién era, pero la tentación era demasiada, de saber que alfin Ranma correspondería a sus sentimientos...

Shampoo- Maldición faltan 4 horas para terminar el dia.- le decia susurrando a la castaña para ser sólo escuchada por ella.-

Ukyo- Shampoo, ya no quiero ser parte de esto, cómo hago para revertir el hechizo?.-

Shampoo- Cocinera ser tonta, no tener oportunidad como esta, pero bueno, tiene que recibir un beso con mucho amor de la persona que amar.-

Ukyo- Entonces le hablaré a Akane-clon.-

Shampoo- Haz lo que querer, Shampoo no importarle.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Ranma.

Ranma-clon solo se quedo hay solo viendo como su amada se iba..

Ukyo fue en busca de Akane-clon.

Akane-clon estaba en la sala de la casa llorando ...

Akane-clon- Como pudiste, crei que me amabas, tanto como yo, idiota.- dijo mientras se acurrucaba con sus propios brazos y lloraba muy fuerte.-

Ukyo entro a la sala.

Ukyo- Akane-chan, lo siento por lo que viste, pero es un hechizo de Shampoo, es por eso que Ranma-clon estaba conmigo..¿Eres Akane-clon verdad?.- Akane-clon solo asintió.- Bien hay una forma de revertirlo tienes que darle un beso de puro amor a Ranma-clon y asi ya volverá a estar enamorado de ti..-

Akane-clon- Entonces era eso, era por eso que el estaba contigo?.- mientras aparecia una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora mismo iré.- decia mientras se paraba.-

Ukyo- Suerte..-Akane-clon ya se habia ido- Ahora creo que regresaré a mi trabajo.-

En el Dojo...

Shampoo- Wo ai ni, Airen.- mientras abrazaba a Ranma.- Ahora solo falta casarnos.-

Ranma- Si amor, hay que ir ahora a la iglesia.-

Shampoo- Si, luego viviremos felices por siempre.-

Akane-clon aparece en el dojo.

Akane-clon- Ranma!.- mientras se le echaba encima, cayendo al piso encima de Ranma.- Tonto, como te dejaste engañar!.-decia mientras lo besaba, un beso de puro amor.-

Ranma-clon-¿Que crees que ha-aces?..-El efecto desapareció.- Akane,

que pasó?.-

Akane-clon- Esa bruja- mientras apuntaba con su dedo indice a Shampoo- Te embrujó.-

Ranma-clon- El también esta embrujado?.- mientras miraba a Ranma.-

Akane-clon- Sí..hay que buscar a Akane.- decia mientras le susurraba a Ranma-clon.- Que ella le de un beso y así el efecto se irá.-

Ranma-clon- Sí, si Shampoo se enterá hará lo que sea para evitarlo.-mientras los miraba y escuchaba lo que decían.-

Shampoo- Ranma, hay que casarnos.-

Ranma- Si...vamos a la iglesia.-

Ranma-clon y Akane-clon- ¿CASARSE?- mientras los veian irse.-

Continuará...

Creo que me salió muy largo yeei! XD gracias por leerlo C= me odié demasiado por poner a Ranma y a Shampoo juntos idiota de mi xD ajjaja bueno Sayonara! =)


	9. ¡Yo me opongo!

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

¡Yo me opongo!

Era una hermosa mañana en Nerima, una bella jovencita lloraba sin cesar, le había roto el corazón aquél idiota con la amazona...

Akane- ¡Ranma no baka! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!- dijo golpeando la mesa del comedor hasta el punto de casi destrozarla.

Oyó unos pasos que venían corriendo, eran Akane-clon y Ranma-clon.

Akane-clon- ¡AKANE!-dijo cansada de tanto correr.

Ranma-clon- Boda-Ranma-Shampoo-Detener-decia mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas.

Akane-¿De qué hablan?- dijo mientras con las palmas de sus manos se tallaba los ojos quitando los restos de las lágrimas.

Akane-clon- Ranma fue hechizado por Shampoo, por eso los viste haciendose cariñitos-dijo con asco la última palabra.

Ranma-clon- Pero se puede romper el hechizo con un..un beso..

Akane-¿Era po-por eso?-

Akane-clon, Ranma-clon- ¡SI!, tienes que romperlo dándole un beso!-dijeron al unísono-

Akane se quedó en una clase de shock, ese tonto se habia dejado engañar otra vez por la amazona (otra vez porque en el anime támbien casi se casan con lo del hilo rojo).

Akane-clon y Ranma-clon le explicaron que quedaba poco tiempo, eran las 9pm y el efecto se acabaría a las 12pm.

Akane- Ese tonto, siempre me tengo que preocupar por el...no lo haré- su orgullo no la dejaba, si, ya se habian besado la noche anterior, pero ahora estaba dominada por el enojo.

Ranma-clon, Akane-clon- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron al unísono, se quedaron viendo mutuamente, daba miedo que dijeran todo al mismo tiempo, sí, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Mientras tanto en la Iglesia...

Shampoo-¿Estar listo, Airen?- Dijo melosa la amazona-

Ranma- Sí, Shampoo- dijo mirandola con amor-

Shampoo llevaba un vestido con forma de "V" en el pecho, era de color blanco con detalles plateados y tenía el velo de novia, se veía muy linda y Ranma tenía el tuxedo blanco con una rosa roja en el saco, si la abuela de Shampoo se las arregló para hacer todo a último momento.

Shampoo- Airen, hora de ir a Casarnos, Shampoo invitar solo personasa importantes, ¿Estar bien, Airen?-

Ranma- Si esta bien para ti Shampoo, esta bien para mi también- dijo tomandola de las manos-

Shampoo- Vamos Ranma con el padre-

Ranma- Sí-

Dojo Tendo (Habitación de Akane)...

Akane-clon- ¡Akane abrenos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo golpeando la puerta-

Ranma-clon- ¡Ranma te ama a ti!...¡Si no abres tiro la puerta!-dijo amenazante-

Akane- Yo no..iré- dijo susurrando para que nadie la oiga y parandose del escritorio-

Ranma-clon- ¡La romperé 1...2...3..!-la rompió

Pero ella no estaba, la ventana estaba abierta, había huido.-

Ranma-clon- ¿Que diablos?...¡La Iglesia!.-dijo corriendo hacia allá.-

En la Iglesia...

Padre-¿Hay alguien que se oponga?...de no ser así los declaro marido y -¡ALTO! ¡YO ME OPONGO!.- apareció Akane en la puerta de la Iglesia, corrió hasta llegar al Altar, se abalanzó sobre Ranma y lo besó, un beso tierno e inocente que se transformó en uno largo y apasionado.

Ranma se quedó atonito pero fue correspondiendo, el hechizo desapareció, despues se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

Akane-clon, Ranma-clon- Llegamos a tiempo...-se escondieron para no aurrinar el momento.-

Ranma-¿Aka-Aka-Akane?...¿Qué, qué pasó?.- dijo abajo de Akane y sorprendido.-

Akane- Tonto, porque te dejaste comer eso...¡Corre!.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa al ver que todos los veían y se fueron corriendo.-

Shampoo quedó en shock, todo pasó tan rápido, igual de sorprendidos estaban los invitados...

Shampoo-¡Aiyaaaaaaaa! ¡Tendo Akane va a pagar!.- dijo corriendo afuera de la Iglesia.-

Invitados-...¡Yeeii!...¡Ese Ranma las tiene a todas!..¡Shampoo esta libre!..Akane debió estar con el...¿Ahora qué?.- se oían los murmullos por toda la Iglesia.

En alguna calle de Nerima...

Ranma- Etto...Akane, tu-tu me be-be-besaste.- dijo tartamudeando.-

Akane- Emm..si-mostrando una sonrisa.- ¡No vuelvas a comer algo que te de esa mujer!.-cambiando su cara y frunciendo el seño.

Ranma- ¿Estas celosa?.- dijo curioso y sonrojado-

Akane- ¡Cállate!- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, corriendo más rápido dejando atrás a Ranma-clon

Y se fueron al Dojo Tendo...

Continuará...

(= Espero les haya gustadooo gracias por sus reviews maxhika, light goodbye and shadow hi, ces, Jenny Arredondo, rosy ramirez, Wolfing23 y Guest me hace muy feliz ver que dejan reviews (= muchas muchas muchas muchas graciaaaaaaaaaas (= , se que estan cortitos y chafos pero bueno esque soy nueva jeje (= muchas gracias.


	10. Adios Clones

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Adios Clones...

Era un dia tipico en la ciudad de Nerima,la luna brillaba, las estrellas resaltaban en el cielo oscuro, en el Dojo Tendo se sentía la tristeza ,pues, hoy era el dia en que se iban los clones, gracias a ellos Ranma y Akane, habían avanzado mucho en su relación..

Dojo Tendo, Comedor...

Nabiki- Asi que, hoy se van...que lastima la diversión duro muy poco..-

Kasumi- Si, los vamos a extrañar-

Soun- Saotome-kun, yo pensaba que podiamos juntar las escuelas...-dijo empezando a llorar-

Genma- Tranquilo Tendo-kun, mi hijo es un hombre y algún dia admitirá que ama a Akane-san.-

Ranma- ¡Ja!, quien podria amar a una marimacho, con fuerza de gorila, sin figura, pech..-fue interrumpido por un golpe de su dulce prometida.-

Akane- ¡Cállate! Tonto insensible..-

Akane-clon- Solo faltan 20 minutos..-

Ranma-clon- Si pero, antes de irnos, queriamos pedirles un favor a Ranma y a Akane-

Ranma y Akane- ¿Cuál?- dijeron al unisono y curiosos.-

Ranma-clon- Nosotros queriamos oirlos decirse que..-

Akane-clon- Admitan que se aman..-

Ranma y Akane- ¡¿QUÉ?!-

Akane-clon- Porfavor, solo queremos que sean felices-

Ramna- Me niego, no le diré una mentira a esta marimacho-

Akane- Yo no le daré falsas esperanzas a este idiota- golpeando a Ranma- Tonto, que mentira ni que nada- dijo entre dientes-

Ranma- ¡AUCH!..grrr..¿que dijiste?-

Akane- Nada, nada..-

Akane-clon- Creo que no lo admitirán, bueno es hora de irnos, ya faltan segundos-

Ranma-clon- Sí...-

Ranma- ¿Pero qué..?-

Akane- ¿Qué es eso?-

Una neblina apareció en medio del comedor, rodeando a los clones, haciendo que toda la familia se aleje de la neblina.

Ranma-clon y Akane-clon- Adios..-

Ranma- ¡No esperen!..- desaparecieron-

Akane- Y-ya se fueron..-dijo con la cabeza gacha-

Soun- Si, es una lástima...Saotome-kun, ¡juguemos shougi!-

Genma- Si Tendo-kun, si le gano me dará una rebanada de su pastel.-

Soun- Claro, pero no ganará- dijo sentandose-

Nabiki- Duró muy poco, ni siquiera se besaron, ni nada de lo que esperaba...-vió el sonrojo de los jovenés- ¿O sí?..

Ranma- ¡NOO!.- dijo sonrojandose-

Akane- ¡Nabiki!-

Nabiki- ¿Qué?..me voy- dijo llendose a su habitación con una bolsa de frituras-

Kasumi- Haré la cena- dijo llendo a la cocina-

Akane- Haré mi tarea..-dice girandose pero fue detenida por una mano-

Ranma- Etto..Ak-Akane..- dijo sonrojandose-

Akane- ¿Sí?- dijo sonriendo haciendo desfallecer al chico-

Ranma- (Vamos Ranma, tu puedes, eres Ranma Saotome)-pensó-

Akane- Ranma, ya dime necesito hacer mi tarea-

Ranma- Yo t-te aaa—se trabó el ojiazul-

Akane- ¿Tu me aaaa? ¿Que?-

Ranma- Am—dijo tragando saliba- oo-

Akane- ¿Q-que dijiste?-dijo sonrojandose-

Ranma- Ak-Akane yo t-t-te a-am-o-o- dijo sintiendo que se iba a morir- Yo..te amo Akane.- dijo con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte-

Akane- Yo..-dijo nerviosa para luego sentirse con mas seguridad- Yo también, Ranma- dijo acercandose al chico para darle un beso...en la mejilla-

Ranma- Akane..-se acercó a la chica y le quería dar un beso en la frente, pero la chica subió y se lo dió en los labios, sintiendo la suavidad de estos y luego se separaron-

Akane- Te amo, baka- dijo abrazandolo-

Ranma- Te amo, marimacho- recibió un codazo en el pecho-

Akane- No lo arruines ,¿quieres?- dijo acercandolo más a ella-

Ranma- Ha-hai- dijo con dolor en sus palabras por el golpe-

Y se dieron otro beso, hasta que notaron a la familia mirando perpleja la escena.

Familia (excepto Ranma y Akane)- ¡Boda el fin de semana en el Dojo Tendo!-

Ranma- Kuso...-

Akane- Etto...-

Genma- Eres todo un hombre Ranma- dijo tomando a Ranma por la camisa y lanzandolo al estanque-

Ranma-chica- ¿Que..diablos? ¡Viejo ven aca!-

Y transcurrió una noche normal en el Dojo Tendo..

FIN

jeje..lo siento si no fue el final que esperaban, pero esque tengo examenes, la feria de ciencias, dios apenas tuve tiempo para escribir esto jeje :) pero lo hice con amor, espero les haya gustado, pero soy nueva..alomejor dijeron, que flojera los hace muy cortos, o nada que ver o cosas asi, pero soy nueva jejje.. graciass como quiera por leerlo (= gracias por sus reviews maxhika, light goodbye and shadow hi, ces, Jenny Arredondo, rosy ramirez, Wolfing23 y Guest, mechitas123 =) graciaaaaaaaaas :D


End file.
